Some techniques for streaming display data, including video and audio streams in a peer-to-peer communication environment, include rendering and encoding video and audio at a sender node and transmitting the encoded data to a receiver node for display. Such data can be transmitted using a wireless communication link. However, managing and routing such data in a consumer environment offers ample opportunity for improvement in performance, security, and flexibility.